Rags to Riches
by SIGGYSAURUS
Summary: After leaving Little Lamplight, slitting a Caravaners throat, stealing his merch, and earning enough money to live in Megaton for a few years, it's time to get on with life in the Wasteland.


CHAPTER 1 - Megaton

"Hey, smoothskin."

A sharp poke on my shoulder made me stir; lifting my head without opening my eyes, I lean on my arms crossed out in front of me, into a more comfortable position.

"Smoothskin!"

Another sharp poke. If I get poked one more time, there's going to be hell to pay. My head's splitting in half, and my mouth is a loss of moisture. The dirty smell of an ashtray lies next to me. I let out a growl, in a hope that they will leave me alone. Within a second, I felt the stool underneath me tip to the left, helpless as I fall to the ground, I lay there. Lifting my left eye lid open a crack, a blurry face gets close, and I smell rotting flesh, and body odor. I open my eyes fully and push the face away.

"Get away from me, Gob, I don't know if it's the drink or your stench, but I'm going to throw up!" I shout, with my hand over my mouth, although with the lack of moisture in my throat, it's faint, and cracked. Gob was the bartender Ghoul that worked in Moriartys Saloon. His skin falling off his face in patches, rotting and sore. He wasn't bad, I suppose. Had more manners than some fucking people in this town. I've spoken to him a few times, claims he came from a Ghoul city called Underworld, or something, I didn't pay attention. Also, as much as I try to be a Ghoul-friendly person, the idea of a town full of the zombies made me feel a bit sick.

I lean to my right, and push myself up to my knees, and have to hold on to another stool to bring myself up fully. Gob stares at me, like he's worried about me or something. As much as I try not to hate Ghouls, they do look menacing, and as Gob stares at me, I can't help but break eye contact. He slides me a Nuka Cola over the bar; I lean into my pocket to give him a few caps, he puts his cold zombie hand on mine, and shakes his head. I pull my arm away from him, not too fast; I don't want him to think I'm being rude.

He smiles and whispers, "It's on me."

I nod in thanks, and bring the cold glass bottle to my lips, and take a drink. Refreshing. I let out a burp, as Colin Moriarty the Saloon owner, walks over. His long blonde hair and beard hang down from his face. His dark eyes stare over to Gob, then to me, clutching my Nuka Cola.

"I hope you made her pay for that Gob, she's a greedy one, won't think twice, as she kills you for your caps." He smirked, in an almost sarcastic way, with a grin that I'd love to punch one day. Yeah, he can talk; he's known to be a money-grabbing worthless mole rat. He waters down his drinks, and they taste of piss. Still, it was the only place in this town that I could get some peace.

I lift the bottle up, like an instinct to throw something at his smug face. Gob grabs my arm that's in the air, and pulls it down, and shakes his head at me again. But this time, he looks desperate. I silently obey, and close my eyes. What does the smug bastard Moriarty take me for? Yes, he found me in his back room once, looking guilty, but I was only trying to find a toilet... I just accidently on purpose got lost, but after a few beers I do tend to get adventurous. I nearly hacked into his computer once that he always seems to be on. Writing, always writing... I just want to see what the bastard has written about me.

Through the makeshift metal walls, I see the sun starting to rise through the holes. Stretching my legs, I thank Gob and head to leave the saloon. Sunlight hits me, as I step outside. I cover my eyes, and let out a roar. I hold onto the railings, and look out to look at the town. Megaton. Oh, Megaton. The place was shit, it stunk, and it had a fucking bomb in the middle of it. A bomb that was likely to go off any second. Whoever thought to make a town around it must have been high off Jet.

I walk down the pathway, still sipping my Nuka Cola humming a tune I'd heard off the radio once. _I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in your heart._

I run my hand through my long black hair, and adjust my boobs underneath my top. Rubbing the moisture from my eyes, that still sting from the sunlight I make my way down to The Brass Lantern; the best food in all the wasteland, well.. The places I've been to anyway. I'm only 18, I haven't travelled to many places, I used to live in Little Lamplight; I lived there for as long as I can remember, I don't remember my parents, pfft parents, when you're in the Wasteland family means nothing! But I had to leave Little Lamplight eventually, because when you get to a certain age, you have to leave. You start to make your way to a town called Big Town. Where all the Little Lamplighters go when they get old. I tried. But I got lost, but found a friendly Caravaner who offered to take me to Megaton. Just as we were outside the town, I slit his throat and stole his goods. Made enough caps through his stock, to live in Megaton for a few months. But, the caps have run out now, and I must leave soon. This washed up town isn't for me.

"The usual?"

I look up to see Jenny Stahl, who owned the Brass Lantern with her two brothers, Leo and Andy. I smile and run over to her, and give her a hug. She hugs me tightly. I've known Jenny for 2 years, ever since I came here. She saw me travel worn and tired and took me in. We've been best mates ever since.

"You've been in Moriartys Saloon again haven't you?" As she smells the booze and cigarette smoke on me.  
>"I... might have." I whisper quietly as she pushes me away.<p>

"What have I told you about that place? He's nasty, doesn't care about his customers and pisses in his still."

I sit down on the stool in front of her, leaning on the bar. I grab a handful of caps out of my pocket, and place them in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Jenny Wenny, I promise I'll never go in there again." With the best baby voice I could do, and puppy eyes to match. "I'll also have noodles." I push caps in front of me.

She doesn't look impressed, but she had a sparkle in her eye, so I knew I was forgiven. As she leans forward to retrieve the caps I put both my hands on either side of her face, and kiss her full on the lips. I let out a big _mwaaah_ as I let go, and smile. She crosses her arms and looks at me.

"You're a bitch, but I forgive you."

After I've ate, I hug Jenny goodbye, and make my way up the pathway to a different level of town. I sit outside the woman's restroom, hanging my legs over the ledge, dangling down 20 feet up from the ground. I grab a cigarette out of my pocket, and light it. Inhaling the smoke, I lean against a pole, and sigh. Where am I going to go after I leave here? All I had was an old pre-war backpack slung over my shoulder; filled with a spare pair of clothes, water, an Assault Rifle, and a small bag of caps that won't get me anywhere. I couldn't stay here though, I knew I can stay at Jenny's, but who am I to accept charity? No. Once tomorrow comes, I'm leaving for a new start somewhere else.

After an hour of staring out into the town, watching, and thinking, I decide to leave. I walk over to the Common House, where poor people who can't afford a room in Moriartys stay. I've stayed here once, and I woke up with my booze gone. I'd give anything not to stay here, but I promised Jenny I wouldn't go to Moriartys again... Two words, Fuck & it. I make my way to Moriartys, order a room, and sit on my bed. Just a metal frame and a mattress that had more stains on it than a battle field. I lie down, and close my eyes, and eventually fall asleep.


End file.
